A Fork In The Road
by Darknessends323
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret, and thats why she is terribly afraid of guys. Edward Cullen is drawn to her... and her blood. Can Edward prove that he won't hurt Bella, even if he doesn't know himself?
1. Some First Day

_Bella's POV: Some First Day_

"_C'mon, Bell-Bell," He said to me. He started tugging hard on my shirt._

"_No." I said firmly, tears running down my face._

_He grinned. "You know you want to." _

_I pushed him away. He slapped me across the face. _

"_Stop!" I screamed. "Mommy!"_

"_Mommy can't hear you…" He started pulling off my skirt._

I sat up, my hair plastered to my skin from the sweat and tears staining my shirt. I sighed, remembering that it was just a dream.

I checked the clock. 2:30 A.M. Might as well get up. But I didn't move.

What was today going to be like? Everyone was nice and friendly? I doubt it.

Today was my first day of school in Forks High School. I was nervous as hell. What if people didn't like me? What if I was an outcast?

I shook my head at that. I have always been an outcast, and no one here will look at me different.

"Bells!" My dad yelled up at me. "Time to get ready for school!"

I checked the clock again. 7:30. I groaned and made my way to the bathroom.

OOOOOO

I made my way outside to my brand new red truck, a gift from Charlie. He wanted me to feel welcome here. I really did love it, and I never reject gifts.

When I made it to the school, I tried to find the office. It was a small room, with a wide desk and two sitting chairs. I rang the bell, and a woman with bright blond hair came out of the room behind the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Umm… I'm Bella Swan? The new student?"

She nodded at me, then bended down and took out a stack of papers. She explained my map and classes.

"I'm Ms. Cope, if you need me." She said, and then I was off.

My first class was Gym, which was an awful start on my day, since I'm not exactly coordinated. A blond headed boy was on my team, and he kept waving to me during class. When I was finished changing, and he ran up to me.

"Hey," He said. "I'm Mike."

I moved away a fraction of an inch.

Mike was cute, with baby blue eyes and shaggy blond hair.

"Bella."

"That's a pretty name." He said.

"Thanks."

"So, what's your next class?"

I looked at my schedule. "English."

His eyes shimmered. "Mine too. I'll walk you there."

I shook my head. "No that's ok. I'm already-"

"Well, I'm going that way too." He smiled.

He walked with me all the way to class. I got away from him as quickly as I could.

The teacher, Mr. Burns, snatched the paper from me, then signed it and handed it back.

Everything he was teaching I had learned already in Phoenix. This class went by in a blur.

Soon, all of my morning classes were done. I went to lunch with this new girl I met named Jessica.

That was when I saw them.

They were all startlingly beautiful, with pale, flawless skin. The blond girl looked like a supermodel, with long blond hair and a body where anything suited her.

The other girl was small, with short black hair sticking up in all directions, making her look like a pixie.

There were three boys. One who looked very strong, with brown curly hair. Another one, smaller then the first, but still well formed, had blond hair and a lanky body. And then there was the third one.

He was the most beautiful out of all of them, with bronze hair. He was more boyish; yet he looked more mature then the others.

Jessica saw me looking at them.

"Your looking at the Cullen's, aren't you?" She asked.

I sheepishly nodded.

"Well, that's Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen. And that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale." She pointed to each one.

Edward turned to us at the sound of his name. He looked at Jessica for a second, and then turned to me.

His stare was intensifying; as if he was trying to read me. A frustrated look came across his face, and then he turned away. I shivered. I then realized Jessica was still talking to me.

"- And they all live to together with Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." She looked at me, and I nodded.

Suddenly the bell rang.

I headed to Biology. The teacher signed my paper and motioned me to an empty chair. That Edward Cullen happened to be sitting next to.

I watched as he suddenly stared at me with hate pierced eyes. He sat as far away as the desk would allow, and I hid my face in my hair so I couldn't see him. I noticed that his eyes were black.

The whole entire class he stayed in that position, his tendons on his hands looked like they were about to pop out. When the bell rang, he stood up and left the room swiftly.

I looked after him, shocked.

"Hey, what did you do to Cullen?" It was Mike. I didn't know he was in this class too.

I shrugged my hatred for him off, and shook my head at Mike. "I don't know." I said.

He chuckled. "He looked like he was about to put a knife through your head.'

I laughed nervously with him.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I kept thinking about the way Edward looked at me.

At the end of the day, I went back to the office to give Ms. Cope my slip. A gust of wind came in when I opened the door. A boy stiffened, then turned to me. Edward.

"Never mind, Ms. Cope," he said. "I can see that you can't." He turned and left the office.


	2. She Was A Demon

_Edward's POV: She was a demon_

As soon as I got in the car, I drove to the woods to hunt. How could an innocent girl ruin everything Carlisle had for us? I wanted to kill her, to suck all of that innocent blood from her body.

I slammed the door shut, and killed 3 deers. I felt better, and then went to my car to relax, and not think of her.

I sighed. How could I have let myself do that? She is the most terrible, despicable-

_Edward? _Alice. _Are you all right?_

Oh. I hadn't realized that my brothers and sisters were in the car with me. How embarrassing. I'm also surprised I couldn't hear their thoughts.

I nodded to her. She didn't look convinced. Suddenly, she froze. I saw the vision in her head.

Bella was walking into her house, crying. I was sitting in a chair in the kitchen, waiting. She came in, and saw me. I bared my teeth then jumped at her.

I almost broke the steering wheel. "Please," I said to her. "Don't let me do that."

Emmett locked the doors.

I banged my head gently on the steering wheel.

_He is seriously going mad. _Rosalie thought.

_I can feel his pain and rage in me. _Jasper.

_I wonder if shopping would make him feel better? _Alice.

_I'm kinda hungry. I wonder if I can get a quick snack. _That was of course, Emmett.

I chuckled at his remark, and drove towards our house.

OOOOOO

"So, your saying that you want her blood," Carlisle said after I told him what happened.

I nodded.

I would have to say that shouldn't have to run away, Edward. Even though I know how much you want to.

I nodded again.

"And you can't read her mind like others?" He asked.

I shook my head in frustration.

Hmmm, this is weird, it's like FM and AM, and he is only getting FM.

I chuckled at this.

"Well, Edward, I say that if you want to stay here, you need to do whatever you can to make sure you don't kill her."

I flinched at the word, but nodded anyway. I left his office.

_Do whatever you can to stay. _I heard in Esme's head. She looked worried, so I just nodded at her.

"It's ok," I said. "I'm staying." A wave of relief washed through her. Her mind went to other things.

I didn't know what to say to her except that. Thank god she can't read MY mind.

I went upstairs and put on Debussy. As soon as I forgot my thoughts, Alice came up the stairs.

_Where are my pink pumps? Where are they?_

"In Rosalie's room?" I called.

She stopped in front of my room. "No. It can't be. Her feet are too big." I heard her stomp to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. I chuckled.

Suddenly, Bella's face came to me. I closed my eyes, trying to close it, but I couldn't.

She was walking towards me, looking demon-like. She had slit her wrists, and her blood was bubbling up on her skin. My mouth was watering. She smiled at me.

"_You know you want to." She said. "It won't hurt. I'm just another human. Come on. Come on!"_

I opened my eyes, and the picture was over. I was breathing as if I ran over a hundred miles, even though that wouldn't affect me, me being a vampire and all.

_Edward was right! They are right here! _Alice screamed in her head.

"Hey Alice," I heard Emmett enter the room. "Need something?"

I could see her face in Emmett's head. She looked murderous.

"You bet. Your wife has my pink pumps!"

"Ok…" Emmett didn't see a problem.

"Tell her to get in here RIGHT NOW!"

I turned my music up louder.


	3. Memories Are Back

_Bella's POV:__Memories are back_

I woke up the next morning, and it was snowing. I enjoyed snow, so hopefully it would be a good day. I got in my car, which wouldn't start. I tried it again. No luck. I groaned. Maybe I should call Jessica. Or Mike. I laughed at that. Like I would get in a car with Mike.

I was about to go inside to call Jessica, when a car pulled in front of the house. It was a Silver Volvo. The driver rolled sown the window, and I froze.

It was Edward Cullen.

He smiled a dazzling smile. "Hey!" He called.

Maybe he came to throw a knife at me, like Mike said.

He suddenly looked worried. "I won't hurt you." He looked over at my car. "It looks like you are having car trouble."

How does it LOOK like I'm having trouble?  
It won't start!" I called to him.

He patted the seat next to him. "I've got room."

I shook my head. "No thanks!"

"But you'll be late!"

I considered that for a minute, and then ran to his car. I tripped, falling belly flat on the sidewalk.

He looked horrified. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, flushing. I entered his car, which was surprisingly warm. I felt comfort with him; not like the other men who terrified me. But I still didn't trust him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I am taking you to school." He said matter-of-factly.

"But why?"

"Because I think we got off on the wrong start yesterday. Let's start over." He looked and me and smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen. Your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

He thought about it. "When is your birthday?"

"September 13."

"How old are you?"

"What's with the 20 questions?" I asked.

"Sorry. We're here."

I was shocked. That took us about 3 minutes.

"How did we get here so fast?"

He shrugged. "I'm a fast driver." He pointed in a direction. "There is your friend."

I turned. It was Jessica. I turned to him. "Well thank you!"

He nodded. I ran over to Jessica.

"OMFG!" She cried. "Why were you in Edward Cullen's car?"

I shrugged. "He gave me a ride."

"Did you ask for the ride?"

"No. He offered it to me."

"OMG! You guys are dating!"

Where in the world did she get that?

"No way. I don't date."

She looked at me incredulously. "You don't date?"

I shook my head.

"Well, we are SO going to change that."

She pulled me inside the school.


	4. Rejection

Edward's POV: Rejection 

_You shouldn't have taken her to school, Edward. _I heard Rosalie say in my head.

I shrugged. "Nothing can change what I did." She glared at me.

I went to my classes; listening to everyone she talked to. Apparently, Jessica told Mike, so he really hated me today.

_Why is he such an ass? He has to steal every girl's heart? Why can't I have HER?_

I chuckled. He can be so clueless. She doesn't like him.

Or does she?

A pain in my chest rose, making me feel as if I was broken. Why was I feeling this way? It hurt, but I shrugged it off. I suddenly heard something from Jessica.

I wonder why she doesn't date guys? She seems so afraid of them.

A new feeling came to mind. Anger. Anyone who hurt Bella would have to face me.

Wait. Maybe she is afraid of them because…

No. I can't think like that. No one would do that to poor Bella. She was too strong.

Lunch finally came. I went to sit at a table, away from my siblings.

_What the hell is he doing? _Rosalie thought.

I turned and smiled at her. She glared.

A few minutes later, Bella came into the room. Her scent hit me, but I ignored it.

She looked over at my table, and then frowned.  
Was she looking for me? I smiled.

All she bought was a soda, and then sat glumly at her table.

I stared at her. What WAS she thinking of?!

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica whispered furiously.

Bella looked relieved. Then, worry came upon her face.

"Is he mad?"

_Mad? What did she do to him? I heard in _

"Um, I don't think so."

I looked over at Jessica and waved a finger over at Bella, so she can join me.

Jessica gasped. "He wants you to come over there!"

Bella looked up. I smiled, and then motioned at her with my finger. She instantly got up and came over.

"Want to sit with me?" I asked.

She nodded, then sat across from me.

"So, why aren't you eating anything?"

She blushed. It was so beautiful.

"I don't know."

I pushed my tray towards her. She pushed it back. I pushed it back again.

"What are you going to eat?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry."

For the rest of lunch, I watched her eat my food. She took one small bite, and was savoring it, as if it was the last one she would take. I cringed at the thought. The bell rang. Time for Biology. I heard Mr. Banner's mind.

_I can't wait to see what everyone's blood type is!_

Great. He decided on the day to schedule that when I wanted to talk to Bella

She picked up my tray, but I stopped her. Our hands touched. She was so warm. But the reaction wasn't the same as mine.

Instead, she jerked back, making everything on the tray fall. I stared at her. I know that humans have that reaction, but it was so fast, as if she knew it would happen.

"Please," She said. "Don't touch me."

And then she ran out of the cafeteria.

OOOOOOO

I tried to listen to everyone in Biology. Why had she jerked back so fast? I know I was ready for the reaction, but I didn't know it was going to hurt. I wanted her to touch me, to know that I wouldn't hurt her…

Why was I thinking this? I know I would hurt her, and that's why I have to leave her alone.

But I can't.

_Um, could you just lead me there? _I heard in Mike's mind. Bella. I saw her face. She was lying, very still.

I ran at vampire speed towards her.

"Newton!" I called. He was looking down at her body. "What's wrong with her?!"

"I think she fainted." He grumbled. I sighed. She was ok.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her.

She glared up at me. I chuckled. I turned to Mike. "You should carry her, I don't think she can walk."

Bella shook her head violently.

I was confused. "Why not? You can't walk."

"Because, I have a… germ phobia."

Mike looked insulted.

"I can do it." She got up, and then fell down.

I laughed. "No you can't."

She glared at me again.

I sighed, then walked back to my car. I pulled silently to a parking spot closer to the bench so I can hear what was going on.

"I can pick you up, Bella," Mike said. I saw him reach toward her.

She crawled away. "No."

"Please, I can help you."

"NO!" She screamed.

Mike took her hand, which she tried to yank away. I could see the fear in her eyes. The pain. And even if I couldn't read her thoughts, I knew what she was thinking at that moment.

About what she thought he would do to her.


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys:

Sorry I haven't been updating. I have gotten tons of emails telling me to update. I will try to update as fast as I can!

Here is Chapter 5.


	6. Fear, Yet Shelter

Bella's POV: Fear, yet Shelter

"No!" I screamed. He grabbed my arm, and I tried to yank it from his grasp.

"_Come on, Bella. You know you want to. You know you do."_

I shook my head, and then screamed.

A flash of white flew by me, and soon, Mike's hand was gone.

It was Edward.

He was crouched low in front of me, glaring down at Mike, who was screaming.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Mike screamed. "You broke my fricking arm!"

"I will do more then that if you ever touch her again." Edward hissed. He looked menacing.

"All I was doing was-"

"I SAID don't touch her again. Got it?"

Mike nodded, fear in his baby blue eyes.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward said. He picked me up, and carried me towards the nurse's office.

"Put me down!" I screamed, kicking at him. He didn't even flinch.

"I said, put me-"

I stopped. He had put me down.

"How did we-"?

He shrugged. "I'm a fast walker."

I stared at him, mystified.

He frowned. "Is there something wrong with me?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just-"

"Edward Cullen!" I heard a woman said. "What brings you here today?"

"Hello, Mrs. Martin," He smiled, which made my heart go wild. He seemed to hear it.

"Bella just needs something to make her feel better. They had blood testing in Biology."

Mrs. Martin sighed. "There is always one."

I glared at her as she led me to a small white room. Edward was right behind me, but his footsteps were silent.

Mrs. Martin led me to the plastic bed. Edward sat down in the chair next to me, looking lazy and beautiful.

"Let me get you an icepack," Mrs. Martin said. She left the room.

I turned and glared at Edward. He was gazing at me, as if he was taking me in.

I was suddenly self-conscious. "Did I do something bad? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "No it's just…"

Now I was confused. "What?"

"You are quite beautiful, that's all."

I blushed.

"Especially when you blush."

My blush blushed.

"Not to be rude."

"No, it's fine. No has ever called me beautiful."

Now he looked confused.

Then, Mrs. Martin came into the room.

"Here you are, darling," She said, handing me the ice pack.

"Actually, I think I'm ok. Thank you," I said, hopping of the bed. Edward followed behind.

Suddenly, I groaned. Edward looked at me. "Is everything allright?"

I shook my head. "Gym."

"I'll take care of that." He walked over to the desk. "Mrs. Cope?"

Mrs. Cope turned around. "Edward! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Do you think you could excuse Bella from Gym? She isn't feeling well, and I think it would be best if I took her home."

I froze. He can't take me home. No one was at my house.

Please say no, I thought.

"Sure thing, Eddie," She grinned. Edward pretended to cough. Apparently he didn't like his nickname.

He walked up to me. "Ok, Bella, we can go now."

I shook my head. "It's alright. I think I'm feeling better now!"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

He grabbed my hand and led me toward his Silver Volvo.

I tried to get free of his grasp. "Let me go!"

He looked at me in the eye. "I promise, I'll just take you home."

For some reason, I was lost in his eyes, and I followed him into the car.

OOOOO

In less then 5 minutes, we were at my house.

"Here we are." He said.

I stared at him. He is just too fast.

I tried to get out as fast as I could.

"Bella!" He called when I started to close the door.

I leaned in, and he kissed me. It was a quick brush, but I could feel the electricity.

He rested his forehead on mine. "Goodbye," he whispered.

"Goodbye," I whispered back.

Then he pulled out of my driveway, and I think I saw him smiling.


	7. Soul Mates, but only one soul

Chapter 6: Soul Mates (But only 1 soul)

As soon as she looked away, I sped off toward the forest. How could I have kissed her? Even if I wanted to so badly, I still shouldn't have done it.

But still, it wasn't my fault. I had an impulse.

_Impulse my ass. _I heard Alice say in her head. She was in the forest, getting a deer, for a little snack. _You totally want her._

I snarled at her in my head. I could see herself grinning.

Maybe I should go see her. Just to see if she was ok with me kissing her.

I turned toward our house, forgetting all about my snack.

When I entered the front door, Esme was waiting for me.

"I have your dry cleaning!" Esme called as I stomped up the stairs.

I stopped at that. Since when do I have dry-cleaning?

I walked back to her. "Thank you?"

She beamed. _Check in the pocket of the shirt. _She thought.

I smiled back at her, and then went upstairs.

Inside the pocket, was a jewelry box. Why would Esme give me jewelry?

I opened it. Inside, was a necklace.

It was a long, silver chain, and on the end, was a blue stone. It was in the shape of a heart. It glowed, and it instantly reminded me of Bella. She glowed.

When I picked up the necklace, a piece of paper fell out. In it, said:

_Edward,_

_I can see the love in your eyes. You may need this._

_Mom_

If I could blush, my whole entire face would be red. Jasper must have noticed my feelings, and I haven't even been talking to anyone this past week. The whole entire family must have realized something… or someone was on my mind.

I quickly closed the jewelry box as Alice came in.

She smiled evilly at me. "I know when you are giving that to her."

I turned away from her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course not." She left the room.

I turned on Debussy, checking the time until it was eleven o clock. I figured that she would be asleep.

I ran all the way to her house, which took almost ten minutes. That was pretty slow.

When I made it there, I couldn't figure out a way to get in. Then I saw the open window. I only hoped it wasn't her parents.

It wasn't. There she was.

She stirred, as if she knew that any minute, someone would be there. I sat in the rocking chair, just staring at her.

Then, she did something unexpected.

She said my name.

"Edward…" She whispered. I saw her smile, which made my breath stop. Then, her expression was abrupt.

"Edward…please help me…no don't go!" She screamed. I went over to the bed, and started stroking her hair.

"Shhh, it's ok. I won't leave you." I whispered. She shuddered at my touch. I smiled. She was so warm. Afraid that I had made her cold, I quit touching her.

It was like she knew I was there. "No, I'm fine."

I rubbed her back. Her stirring stopped. I looked down at her.

She was holding my hand.

And she was awake.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Edward," She breathed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't stay away, and it was torturing me…" All the words came rushing out. She put one of her fingers and placed it on my lips.

"Shh," She said.

And she kissed me.

This wasn't a quick brush. I knew I couldn't control the love and lust I felt for her, so I tried to pour it out.

She seemed to do the same. I slipped my arms around her waist, rubbing her back up and down. Suddenly, she stopped. She pushed me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I turned her face toward mine. She was crying.

"I-I-I-I- can't-t-t-t trust you. I'm sorry."

I just looked at her. She shouldn't trust me.

But I wanted her too.

"How can I make you trust me?" I asked, almost begging.

She cried harder. "You can't." She pointed toward the window.

I looked the other way, extremely hurt.

I walked over to the window.

I know that she doesn't want me to leave. So why do I feel so sad and pained?

I turned to her before I jumped out.

"By the way," I said. "I love you."

I jumped out the window before I could see her experession.

Did I just tell her I loved her? It was true, but I've only known her for a couple of weeks!

Before I started running, I heard her whisper something.

"I love you too."


	8. Falling In Love With Ice

**Chapter 7: Falling in love with Ice**

The next day at school was tough. I tried to avoid Edward as much as possible, but every time he wasn't there, my heart ached for him. Why was I feeling this way?

Mike seemed pleased that I wasn't talking to Edward. He talked to me before Biology. He even got yelled at from Mr. Banner from not staying in his seat.

"Now that we ready," Mr. Banner said, glaring at Mike. "The Cycle of Life talks about…:"

Edward tossed a note at me. Feeling sneaky and bad, I opened it.

Tell me what I did wrong.

I wish I could tell him.

You did nothing wrong.

Obviously I did, since you can't trust me.

I cant tell you what happened to me, ok? It wasn't your fault, it was mine.

He groaned, obviously frustrated.

At least you can tell me this. Even if you can't trust me, I will make you. I love you, don't you remember?

He didn't know I loved him too. I sighed, then I said the secret I haven't told anyone, not even my mother.

I was raped.

He just stared at the paper. I could see the anger in his eyes.

Who did it?

I can't tell you.

He growled louder. I swear Mr. Banner heard. He didn't.

PLEASE TELL ME!

"Cullen!" Mr. Banner barked. "What did I just say?"

"That without killing things, humans can't survive."

Mr. Banner glared at him.

Mike didn't look too pleased either.

I replied back to the note, knowing Mr. Banner was analyzing me.

You did nothing wrong, alright?!

I tossed it back to him, then turned away.

The bell rang before he could reply back, and I stalked off without a look back.

OOOOOOO

When I got home, a note was waiting for me on the kithchen table.

Bella,

Working extremely late tonight. Prbly will be in bed when I get home. Don't wait up!

Dad

Oh, great. So I was on my own tonight.

Not really feeling like eating, I made dinner for Charlie.

After wrapping up his dinner plate, I decided to watch tv. My homework could wait awhile.

Everything on Tv reminded me of Edward.

Click. Groan. Click. Groan.

Thunder rumbled outside.

I threw the remote at the tv. The lights went off.

Hm. I wonder why the electricity is down already. The rain has barely started.

Suddenly, a brush of cold air hit me.

"hello?" I whispered.

Sharp fingernails brushed across my back

"hello, Bella." An icy voice said. "I'm back."

I shuddered. "You sick bastard."

He chuckled. "Aw, Bell-Bell, you love me, and you know it."

He inched his way to my tank-top strap. I slapped his hand away. He slapped me across the face.

_You know u do, Bells. _

I then realized my shirt was off. He was working on my bra.

I jumped off the couch and crawled towards the door. He grabbed me by the hair and brought me back.

I cried of pain at the sound of hair being ripped from my scalp.

"Please!" I screamed. "Stop!"

He took out a knife as I pushed him away.

"Stop resisting!" He bellowed. I pushed him away again, and he swiped at me.

I felt the warm red fluid flow down my leg. My heart started to beat faster as I tried to find a way to escape. I turned to him. He had a chunk of what used to be my hair in his fist. I turned my gaze to his eyes. They were filled with anger.

He had the knife in the stabbing position. His twisted mouth turned into a smile.

I realized I was cornered.

I screamed. I tried to get up and run, but he pushed me down.

Then I balcked out.

"Just wait a little more," I heard him say.

I looked up.

His pants were off, as his shirt. He smiled down at me. I saw a flicker of silver, and I realized it was the knife.

"Don't resist," He whispered, and lunged at me.

I


	9. Never Again

Chapter 8: Not Able To Ed's POV 

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "Bella!"

I lifted my head from the bear's lifeless body. "What's wrong?"

Alice played back the vision in my head.

"_No!" Bella screamed. Her shirt was ripped, and blood was flowing down her leg._

_A shadow appeared. He was holding a knife._

"No!" I screamed, wiping off my mouth and running back towards the city.

I could hear Alice calling after me.

_No, _I thought. _I won't be late, I won't…_

I ran faster then I ever have before.

When I reached her house, it looked empty, and dark. I slammed the door open, not being careful at all.

I looked inside. It was pitch dark. I could smell…. The sweet smell of floral….

It was Bella's blood.

If I could cry, I don't think I would ever stop.

Then I saw her.

She was huddled in a corner, blood pouring down her legs.

Her shirt was completely torn off. She was clutching her legs, but it looked more like she was holding herself together, as if she might fall apart any second.

"Bella," I whispered. "What happened?"

She finally let out all of her tears. "It doesn't matter…you were…too late…"

I reached over and hugged her, not even caring about the blood all around her. She moved away.

"Please…I'm too…dirty…" She tried to move closer to the wall.

I lifted her up, and carried her towards her room. She tried to move farther from my chest, but I kept my grip on her.

I set her on the bed, wrapping as much of her wounds as I could with my shirt. She looked terrible.

Bruises were forming all over her face. She looked completely exhausted from the whole entire thing that she fell asleep crying as soon as I put her on the bed. I could still see her crying as I kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise you," I whispered to her. "I WILL find out who did this to you, and when I do, I will kill him."

She shuddered at that, but I didn't care.

I would never be late to save her again.

Not ever.

OOOOOOOO

Monday morning I picked Bella up to go to school. I found her on the porch, staring at the ground. I walked up to her and sat with her. I tried to touch her, but she moved away.

Tears welled up in her eyes. I could still see all the bruises that covered her legs and arms.

"Let me take you to bed," I said to her. She shook her head.

"I just want to be alone, Edward." She said.

I got up and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, then turned away from me. I headed towards the car, leaving her alone and helpless.

Sorry its so short guys but I kinda didn't know what else to put.


	10. Time Never Stops

Pain

Pain.

Dripping from me like a broken faucet.

Love.

My heart pushing out of my chest.

Feeling.

It's numb.

OOOOOOOOO

I woke up to darkness.

I looked at the clock. 1:30 pm.

Why was it so dark?

My curtains were drawn, my bedroom door closed.

I opened the window. It was dark, clouds were draping over the never blue sky.

Just like my heart.

I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it.

It was Charlie, with a tray of food in his hand. It was chicken soup. I grimaced.

"Honey," Charlie said. "You haven't eaten in a few days. Are you ok?"

Of course I wasn't ok. But he wouldn't know that. I just nodded at him.

"Oh, and by the way, Edward has been calling every day. Did he do something wrong?"

Edward's name sent a pain through my body. I winced.

"He…didn't do anything, Dad. I'm ok."

Charlie gave me the look. The look where he knew I was lying. But he left anyway.

I lay on the bed. What time was it? How long have I been in here?

I checked the clock. It said it was Friday. I missed a whole week of school. Break starts on Monday.

When will I see Edward again?

OOOOO

"Edward, she isn't going to answer." Alice said.

I slammed the phone down. "But she isn't ok."

Alice sighed. She hated when she couldn't help. "Just leave her be for a bit."

I groaned.

Whoever that guy was, he was a vampire. Alice was checking to see if he would come back, but there were no signs.

If he was a vampire, how come we couldn't sense him?

_Red or blue? _I heard Rosalie think.

_Oooo…I like her either way. _Emmett thought.

_I wonder if this would work with this. _Carlisle thought.

"Ugh… SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Alice looked at her nails, obviously not surprised.

"Maybe you should hunt," She said. "You haven't in days."

I looked in the mirror. She was right.

My eyes were darker then black, looking tired, and wary. My skin looked like it was falling away.

"Maybe I better go." I said.

She smiled. "That's the ticket!"

"But first," I said, putting on a new shirt, "I'm going to see Bella."

Alice looked at me. She sure didn't see that coming.

OOOOOOO

It was thundering when I got to Bella's. Her curtains were drawn, her window closed.

That makes it a lot harder.

I climbed the tree next to her window. Then I knocked. And waited.

I was about to knock again, when the window slammed open.

It was Bella.

He hair was in a messy ponytail, stringy and all over the place. She had a bruise on the side of her cheek, not healing very well.

She wore a big t-shirt and sweat pants. And she was looking at me.

It had begun to rain; it was completely drenching me. It wasn't very comfortable.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I asked her.

She moved to the side, not taking her eyes off me.

We stared at each other for a moment. Charlie broke the silence.

"Bella!" He called. "I'm going to the Black's. I'll be back tomorrow!"

Bella turned her head slightly, still not breaking the gaze.

"Ok!" She called back. The she turned to me.

It was a little awkward with her staring at me. Her brown eyes looked like they had been lit on fire; they stared with so much fierceness.

"Bella, I"

"Why are you here." She didn't say it as a question.

"I was worried."

"I don't need your pity."

I flinched slightly at her tone. This would be harder then I thought.

Suddenly, the phone rang. It rang awhile before Bella realized there was no one to pick it up but her.

She sprinted down the stairs. I followed at a slower pace.

"Hello?" Bella asked into the receiver, her breathing heavy and ragged.

I could hear the voice loud and clear.

"Oh my god!" It was Jessica. "Bella, are you alright? Edward said you were, like, sick, and I was like, soooo worried!"

Bella glared at me. "I'm perfectly fine, Jess."

Jess went on about her week at school. Bella waited impatiently. Suddenly, she looked up.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yea?"

"Edward wants to talk to you." I shook my head at her. I could name 10 good reasons why I didn't want to talk to Jessica.

I heard a loud gasp on the receiver. "He's THERE?"

"Uh huh. You can talk to him."

She passed the phone to me, still glaring. No humor was in her eyes, and I knew she was enjoying this.

I groaned, and then put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica cried. "You are actually there! I can't believe your there! Wait…oh my god! You and Bella are totally going out!"

"Look Jess," I said to her, ignoring her nosiness. "Bella and I…have stuff to do, so we have to go."

I emphasized the word stuff.

Bella looked at me in horror.

"Oh…OH!" Jessica said. "Tell Bella I'll call her later."

I hung up the phone.

"How could you say that to her? Now I will never hear the end of it!"

"I have something to say." I said, completely ignoring her rant.

She turned to me. I have never seen more rage in brown eyes. They were luminescent; glowing; but like hot coals. They threatened to burn right through me.

I tried to stare with the same intensity. Finally, I gave up.

"Look, Bell," I began.

Angry tears flowed from her eyes. "Don't ever call me that."

I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms.

"Bella…I have been worried about you these past few days, and I have been thinking"

"Well, like I said, I don't need your pity." She spit out.

"Can you let me finish?" I asked in annoyance.

She sat down on the couch and shut her mouth.

I sat next to her. She moved away.

"Bella…I told you before…but I can't bear it anymore…you mean more to me…than life itself…."

Her face softened. "You…you mean that?"

I nodded, hiding my head in my hands. I knew I should tell her my secret; I'm not like her.

She grabbed my hand. I looked up.

New tears began to form. She sighed.

"I feel the same way," She said.

I smiled, pain filling my heart like a pot under a water faucet. She wouldn't love me after I told her.

I brought her to my chest, her cheek on my collarbone.

I sighed. Her warmth made me feel like I was on fire.

It felt good.

We sat there, her eyes closed, me stroking her hair.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," I said.

She chuckled. "Not that long."

"No," I said, putting my hands in hers. "You don't understand."

She looked at me, those brown eyes glazed over and confused.

My heart began to shatter.

"Edward?" She asked, concern deep in her voice.

"I've been waiting ninety years…to find someone like you."

Bella looked at me. The she laughed.

"Oh! That's great!"

"Listen to me!" I begged. I snatched her hands away from her sides.

She flinched.

I let them go.

"Bella…I'm a vampire."

It took her a while to process what I said.

Her brown eyes suddenly got wide, tears slid down her face.

"But…I thought…. we…You BASTARD!" She cried.

She cringed away from me. "Your just like him!"

Him? Meaning…

My fury spilled over as I figured out who 'him' was.

Bella fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"Bella" I started.

"I loved you!" She shouted.

The lights went out. A gust of cold wind suddenly blew in.

Was a window open?

"No…" Bella said, crawling to a corner.

He was here.


	11. In her Place

I remember that it had started to rain.

Thunder covered the slam of Edward's head against the wall, unconscious, even though in my state of mind I had a feeling vampires don't sleep.

The thunder also covered the screaming. The thrusting of him trying to put himself inside me.

The lightning covered the electricity. You couldn't see the blood. You couldn't even see when he left and I blacked out from the pain.

I groaned, and then noticed it was still dark outside. My head was pounding. Sitting up, I noticed a figure in the dim light.

Bella.

I ran the short distance, wrapping my arms around Bella. She flinched. I coaxed her so she could wake up.

"No, no no no!" Bella, whined, wrapping her arms around me so she could push me away.  
"Shh, it's Edward. Bella sweetie it's Edward."

Bella's sobs got louder and louder. "Make it stop, Edward. Make the pain…stop."

Pain and hatred seeped through me at the thought of what he could do to her.

What was his name? Joseph.

Bella turned to me, her eyes full of tears. I noticed the pool of blood sitting at her feet. Holding my breath, I let go of her and put my head in my hands. How could I not help her? I was right there. I couldn't protect the one I loved.

Bella grabbed my face with all the force she could muster, "Edward…you're the only way. I want the pain to go away!"

I lifted her gently, carrying her lightly up the stairs. I set her down on her blue bed. She sighed.

"Bella, I love you." I said to her, "I love you more than life."

Bella whispered my name and lifted up a finger.

I went to her as fast as I could without seeming too eager. I circled my arms around her waist, placing my lips on hers. Waving my tongue on her lips, I asked for entrance. She eagerly let me in.


End file.
